Two Paths Two Destinys
by Kokoro Thorn
Summary: SanoMae and Rakai are two normal girls living a normal life on the Destiny Islands. But when these two sisters are separated, they embark on two different journeys that will eventually intersect. R&R!
1. Love and Denial

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I own SanoMae and Nasae. My friend owns Rakai. Please R&R. I don't even have a PS2 or a copy of Kingdom Hearts but i will soon!

Chapter 1

"Hey Selph. What up?" asked Sora.

"Hey Sora, have you hears of the legendary power of the paoupo fruit? They say if you share it with some one you really care for, you'll be bound together through eternity. Ahhh... it's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime." said Selphie.

"Sounds cool. Have you seen SanoMae?"

" Last time I saw her she was getting fish for Kairi"

"Oh ok, thanks anyway." said Sora. _She knows what to do. That means I can take a quick nap._ Sora thought to himself. For a few minutes Sora started to dream but he was interrupted by his friend Riku.

" Sora wake up." pushes Sora with his foot.

"What?" lifts his hand above his face to block out the sunlight.

"Can you tell Rakai to meet me at the tower in an hour?" asked Riku

"If it will make you go away, sure"

"Thanks." Riku walks off.

For about an hour Sora falls a sleep.

" Oh sh..." Sora sits up quickly remembering what Riku told him to do.

"Watch your mouth!" Said Kairi looming over him.

"Sorry" sora gets up a brushes off hi pants, "but I forgot to tell Rakai to meet Riku at the tower."

" Then go tell her stupid!" Sora runs off "Sometimes that boy really confuses me."

Rakai has long brown hair and wears a black tank top with dark blue jeans. She was sitting on the beach watching the waves hit shore. Sora runs up panting.

"Rakai, Riku wants you to meet him at the tower."

"Why?" Rakai asked

"I danno." Sora shrugged his shoulder "he just said for you to meet him there."

"Alright" Rakai jogs to the tower "Hey Riku, Sora said you wanted to see me" Riku grabs Rakai's hand and put half of a paoupo fruit in her hands.

"Eat this" he said

"Why?"

"So no matter what we will always be together, forever."

"I never knew you felt that way, I-I don't know what to say. I-I mean well, um... what I mean was..." Rakai stumbled over her words trying to contain her excitement."

_I thought she was speechless._ " you don't need to say anything." Riku said holding her hands.

"To the others?"

"Nothing don't tell them anything" Riku said "promise?" Rakai nodded.

"Stupid idiot! Stay still!" yelled SanoMae. SanoMae was fighting Wakka ,a friend from there island. She has long, pitch black hair and wears black cargo pants and a lavender baby tee.

"Can you try to hit me?" asked Wakka

"SHUT UP!" SanoMae charges at Wakka ana swings her wooden sword but missed. Wakka hits SanoMae with his Blitz ball and won the duel. "Ah freakin' eh. Not again"

"Yes, 6 to 1 I'm winning" he starts doing a victory dance.

" stop prancing around like a little girl. Oh wait, I forgot, you are one." giggled SanoMae.

"Yeah what eva, you're just jealous." Wakka teased

"Oh ok, what ever floats your boat." said SanoMae sarcasticly.

" Ya know SanoMae, you could also use some coachin' in your attitude"

" Go f..." she was interrupted by Kairi.

"Not you too. You know if you guys keep cussing I'm going to tell." Kairi informed SanoMae.

"Bug off you goodie goodie, plus who put you on curse patrol?" asked SanoMae

"You know what , maybe you should spend a little becoming smarter, and less of a jerk." SanoMae wacked Kairi in the head with her sword " what was that for?"

"For being annoying"

"Back off SanoMae" Sora said " You've been like this ever since Nasae left!"

" Shut up!" SanoMae runs off. _Idiots, they think Nasae really liked me, If he really liked me he would have never left._

"Has any one seen Rakai and Riku?" asked Sora.


	2. The race and gatherings

Chapter 2

Rakai sat on her bed looking at the paopu fruit Riku gave her. _Wow, this is awesome! Me and Riku together forever. Sounds existing but what if the legend isn't true? What if it's just a big lie? Oh well there only one way to find out,_ Thought Rakai. She attempt to take a bite but SanoMae barges through the door. Rakai quickly but the paopu under her pillow. SanoMae seemed to be upset about something.

" Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Said SanoMae.

"Tell what?" Asked rakai.

"About you and Riku."

"How did you know?"

" I say you and Riku today..."

"Oh"

" and you weren't very quick to put it away."

"Promise you won't tell?" begged Rakai

"Promise, on one condition."

"What?"

The next day, Sora and Kairi where sitting on the pier staring at the sunrise as they did everyday since they when children. Some days they would sit there and talk about nothing but today they sat there talking about the raft trip to other worlds.

"You know, Riku has changed" said Kairi

"What do you mean?" asked Sora

"Well.."

"You okay?"

"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!"

"Huh?"

"Just kidding."

"What gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi"

"Maybe... you know, I was a little afraid at first , but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see. I know I can always come back here, right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?" asked sora Kairi stood up and looked at the sun.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, It'll be great." The sun rose above them.

"Lets go see Riku." said Sora. They two walked over to Riku who was sitting thinking about Rakai. "Hey Riku wanna race?"

"What's the catch?" Riku said turning around to look at Sora and Kairi.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." asked Sora. Kairi walked over to the staring line.

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku got into his racing position.

" Huh?" Sora stood next to him.

"Deal? The winner gets to share the paopu fruit with Kairi." Riku planned on losing so know one would suspect him an Rakai.

"Wha...what a minute..." stumbled Sora.

"Okay. On my count: Ready...Set..Go !" yelled Kairi. The race started and ended quickly."Now the score is 5 to 2! I'm just 3 points behind you Riku!" Sora did a little victory dance.

"Three more points and we're tied"

"You've been counting" Riku flipped hi hair back "That's sad."

"So what if I'm counting ..." Sora stuck his tongue out. "At least I'm not the one who stands in front of mirror all night thinking of a new way to style there hair."

"Sora, you sound more immature each time I talk to you, plus I always have my hair down you always have gravity defying spikes. How many bottles of gel do you use? 50 or 60 bottles right?" Riku teased. Sora stood there finding away to change the subject because he obviously couldn't think of anything better. Luckily Kairi came to the rescue.

"That wasn't very nice. If you don't have any..." Kairi was interrupted by Riku.

"Who said I was nice, anyways I heard it all before." Riku turned around in a snotish way.

"Whatever, Just go find the rest of the stuff I told you to get." Kairi also turned a round snotish way.

"Who made you the boss, Kairi?" asked Sora.

" 'Cause no one else is being serious about it."

"Well I'll leave you love birds alone."Riku said sarcasticly. It took Sora and Kairi a moment to realize what Riku said.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Both Kairi and Sora yelled

"Forget him, what was I suppose to get?" Sora asked Kairi.

"For the 5th time a Seagull egg." Kairi said annoyed.

"Oh thanks Kairi." Sora walked off. _Sometimes that boy really confuses me. _Kairi thought to herself.

"Stupid mushroom, come out of the ground." SanoMae cursed a couple times trying to pull a mushroom out of the sand.

"SanoMae stop talking to that veggie" Rakai said with rope, a cloth, and a few logs in her hands.

"Well then you get it out of the sand." Rakai walked up to SanoMae a dropped all the stuff she gathered in her hands. Rakai bent down and pulled the mushroom out of the ground with no effort. "What!... I mean... I was holding back on it." Rakai grabbed the stuff from SanoMae and said, "Whatever raises your self-esteem."

"Well, If you're so awesome where is the last one?"asked SanoMae.

"Umm..." Rakai pondered for a moment. "Oh yeah, I saw one in the secret place. I'll go get it for you."

"Nah, I got it." SanoMae walked to the secret place. Ever sents SanoMae, Rakai, Sora, Riku, and Kairi where little they would play in the secret place. Kids had made drawings on the walls using a rock, but one picture struck SanoMae's eyes. It was picture of Sora and Kairi, SanoMae had never seen that picture before. Then again, SanoMae hasn't been in there for a few years. She always thought it was babyish, so never goes in there.

"I've come to see the door to this world." a hooded man appeared from the shadows.

"Oookay..." SanoMae searched around for the others to see if it was a practical joke. " you guys got me. You can come out now."

"This world has been connected." continued the hooded man.

"Who are you? What do you want?" SanoMae became frightened.

"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed." The hooded man stated to step forward.

"Stay back!" SanoMae stood with her hand about to reach for her sword.

"You do not yet no what lies beyond the door." The hooded man chuckled. _Sora and Riku were right there are other worlds_. SanoMae thought to her-self. "There is so very much to learn . You understand so little."

"Yeah well me and the other are going to see and learn what's out there. So, I wouldn't be talking." SanoMae said confidently.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing." The hooded man shook his head. SanoMae stared at he door then looked back, but the man was gone.

"Wired." SanoMae walked out of the secret place and was greeted by Tidus.


	3. Night of Darkness

Chapter

3

"Hey SanoMae what up?" Tidus asked SanoMae. He had his 'weapon', A stick, out ready to battle her. "Want to duel?"

"You betcha." SanoMae and Tidus battled for a few minutes and SanoMae won. "Yes! Maybe now I can beat Wakka."

"You've fought him like ten times already," Tidus got up "And you lost every time."

"Yeah whatever, I know I can beat him now." SanoMae walked off.

"Alrighty than, mine and SanoMae's chores are done. I swear if I have to do one more chore then I'm gonna go ballistic!" Rakai said wiping the sweat off her forehead. _I hate black mail. 'Do my chores and I won't tell' Well it better than anyone finding out about me a Riku. _She thought to her self. Rakai walked to the raft to help Kairi and the others.

"Hey Kairi, sorry about leaving early I had to do some chores."

"That all right just go get the coconuts." Kairi pointed to a bunch of trees in front of her. Rakai walked up to them and hit the trees numerous times. After a while three coconuts fell down and Rakai gave them to Kairi.

"Anything thing else?" she asked.

"Nope that all, thanks. Lets go home." The two girls walked home.

_Finally I can eat the paopu with out any interruptions from SanoMae._ Rakai sat on her bed thinking about Riku. _Here goes nothing. _She ate the paopu fruit then gaged. _It tastes like crap. _Rakai laid down. SanoMae walked through the door.

"Did you do all my chores?"asked SanoMae, but Rakai didn't answer. "Hello, earth to idiot, Did you do my chores?"

"Hmm, what, oh yeah."Rakai kept thinking about Riku.

"Good" SanoMae yawned and fell asleep in her bed. Rakai stayed up for a while then fell asleep. A few hours later a noise woke the girls up."What the frick was that?" SanoMae sat up quickly.

"Look out side" Rakai stared out the window. A huge black and maroon ball hung above the Island. "Come on we got to figure out what that is." Rakai started go out the window"

Once both the girls got out a bunch of yellow eyed bug things appeared from the ground.

"What are they?" Rakai asked

"Danno, but there goin' down!" SanoMae tried to hit them but her attacks went right through them. "Ok the best thing to do now is...RUN!" They ran until they saw Sora

"What the hell are these things?" he asked.

"I don't Know, just run." yelled Rakai. They ran to the other side of the island. "We have to find Riku."

"Your lover boy." teased SanoMae. "Did you eat the paopu?"

"As a matter s fact I did." Rakai kept running.

"Hey I was kidding" SanoMae slowed down.

"And I wasn't." Rakai stopped to take a breather.

"There he is" Sora said pointing to the pier. Everyone ran to the pier.

"Riku!" yelled Rakai.

"Rakai, the door has opened Now we can go to other worlds. We may never se our parents again, but we can't let fear stop us now. I"M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!" Riku was then consumed by darkness itself.

"RIKU!" Rakai jumped in after him.

"Rakai wait!" SanoMae tried to grab Rakai, but a light some how pushed her and Sora back. A key shaped sword appeared in SanoMae's hands and a wand with a wizards hat on the top appeared in Sora's hands

"Keyblade... Keyblade."said a mysterious voice from nowhere .

"Weird. Where's Rakai?" asked SanoMae.

"No fair. You get a cool sword and all I get is a dinky little wand." Sora whined

"Shut up, we got to find Kairi." The two run to the secret place hoping to find Kairi. She was standing in front of the door SanoMae saw earlier.

"Sora..." she said in a eerie voice. The door shot open and the force pushed Kairi into Sora, but when he tried to grab her, she vanished in him. SanoMae and Sora where blown out of the secret place and on to what was left of their island.

"What the heck is that?" Sora asked pointing to a giant monster with a heart shaped hole in its stomach.

"I don't know. Just get rid of it!" The two fought the monster and won. The orb in the sky started to suck them in with a powerful force. "Sora, grab my hand!" Sora held on for dear life, but the orbs power was too much for both of them. It had sucked them up and separated them. After an hour or so, Sora wakes up.


End file.
